The invention relates generally to a utility cleaning brush suitable for scrubbing and cleaning the various interior surfaces of a container and, more particularly to a hand held cleaning brush having a folding brush portion operated by handles which are capable of manipulating the folding brush portion to the extent necessary to facilitate the insertion and operation of the brush within the interior volume of a substantially closed container for instance a coffee pot or decantor having an opening or access which is substantially smaller than the containers interior volume as well as an expanded position of the folding brush portion of the cleaning brush.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning apparatus, for articles such as coffee pots, bottles and tea kettles and the like which have large interior volumes and small access ports or openings which makes it difficult to access such articles for cleaning.
Another object of the present invention is to lower the cost and increase manufacturing efficiencies by utilizing easily obtainable materials to construct the brush.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a brush which can be easily manipulated by a user in such a manner as to clean containers of various internal volumes which ensures that the varied surfaces within the container are efficiently and sufficiently cleaned.
A yet still further object of the invention is to provide a brush which conforms to the interior dimensions of the container being cleaned to ensure cleaning and contact of the brush over the various interior surface(s) of the container.
A further object of the invention is to provide an expandable cleaning apparatus that can generate substantial force for scrubbing against the wall of the container when it is positioned within the container, yet can easily pass through the neck of the container for insertion and removal.